Aircraft are typically equipped with control surfaces to maneuver the aircraft during flight. The control surfaces are typically hingedly attached to wings. As the control surfaces are rotated with respect to the wings, air flowing over the wings is deflected and causes the attitude and/or flight path of the aircraft to change. Based on the locations and relative rotation directions of the control surfaces, the aircraft may ascend, descend, roll, and/or turn. Further, deflection of the control surfaces may slow the aircraft, for example, in preparation for landing.